Even More Shorkiness
by Boogles
Summary: The Shorkiness is back,and this time it's jokes!I have a pic if you want to see Sparky as Superman.I hope I did better with the formatting this time..and yes I was reaally bored..I made up all of these,I would not steal my friend's jokes.


What kind of friend is Stitch?  
He's true blue !

How did Angel react when Stitch gave her flowers?  
She was Tickled pink!

How many Pleakley's does it take to ruin dinner?

Just one!

What happens to a mirror when Mertle looks in it?

It breaks.

What kind of cake would hammerface make?

Pound Cake.

Carmen Should be the next chiquita banana spokewoman!

Lilo: Is it nice having snooty as a roommate?  
Victoria: Usually,but sometimes he drives me batty!

Even though he isn't sad,Stitch always looks blue.

Why did pleakley cross the road?  
His wig was on the other side.

Why is hard to have a conversation with cannonball?

Because he is always butting in!

Lilo ,Stitch,Angel and Sparky were all sitting in a tree.  
Suddenly everyone except for Sparky jumped down.  
Why didn't Sparky jump down too?  
Because he's yellow!(another word for cowardly)

What happens if you Stitch and Angle alone together too long?

Nothing,I said 'Angle',not Angel!

Sparky flies into a bar,what does he say?  
"OW!"

Stitch: Hey lilo,are caterpillars good to eat?  
Lilo:Ew! No ! Stitch you don't say things like that when people are eating.

But why do you ask?  
Stitch: You had one on you salad a minute ago but it's gone now.

Angel: Stitch,I think the Spaceship is flooded.  
Stitch: Well,where is it?  
Angel: In the swimming pool.  
Stitch: Yup,it's flooded.

What's hamsterveil's favorite song?  
The Hamsterdance!

'Hamsterveil' sounds like a lunch meat made from rodents.

Stitch has been playing with Nani's makeup.Wanna know how I knew that??  
He's got lipstick in his teeth!!

You know,Cannonball didn't always look the way he does now. His original purpose was to steal and eat all your food.Well one he and a bunch of other experiments were playing tug of war.He decided to tie the rope around his big old stomach. Bad Idea. The experiment pulled on him so hard that his big belly was pushed down and around to ...you guessed it... his butt. Jumba changed his purpose and now Cannonball bounces on what used to be in front of him.

What's Sparky's favorite store?

Circut City!

Stitch:Have you seen Sparky lately? Lilo: Yeah,he's acting way crazier than usual .What happened to him? Stitch: He got his wires crossed.

Angel, Stitch, and Sparky are all telling each other jokes:

Sparky: I heard this really funny one the other day it goes like this:Yo mama so fat... Stitch:Sparky ,we don't have a mom. Angel: Just Jumba. Sparky: Ok then,Yo, Jumba's so fat that you have to grease him down to get him to fit through the doorway! laughs Jumba: I am to be hearing that!(starts chasing Sparky) Angel: Sparky! Sparky:What? turns around and sees Jumba. Sparky:Whoa snap! Sparky takes off ,fearing for his life.

Stitch:That joke was kinda funny.(He tells it and they both laugh.Jumba spins around and glares at Angel & Stitch.They too run for their lives)

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,de del ly de del ly,there they are standing in a row,big one small ones, ones as big as...Cannonball's butt. Shoot,that's a big coconut! Lilo: No, Stitch's head is waaaaay bigger than Cannonball's butt. Sparky laughs :And Belle's mouth is even bigger! Belle walks by and kicks Sparky's shin. Sparky:Ow!Every time I open my mouth I get in trouble...

What happens if all the cousins are sitting in a tree,and then it falls on them? They get squished!

Stitch:It's a bird ,it's a plane.. All:it's SuperSparky!

Sparky: Can I change clothes now?I mean this was fun at first but now I'm starting to feel stupid,really stupid.Plus the spandex is giving me a rash and the tights are giving me a wedgie.

Angel:Aw c'mon Sparky, blue spandex looks good on you. Stitch : in flirtatious voice Yeah...

Sparky:Ya know, Stitch would look geat in a Batman suit...

Stitch:Uh- uh no way! You can't make me... Angel makes him (Five minutes later)

Sparky: Dun na-na-na-na-na-na Batman!

Angel:Aww...how cute... Stitch:Get me out of these tights! They are itchy!Meega nala queesta spandex! tries to rip outfit off (Sparky had Jumba make the Batman suit indestructible so Stitch can't rip it.Clever,huh?)

Sparky,watching Stitch struggle with suit:Heheheheh. Revenge, how sweet it is!

What did Pudge say when Stitch tickled him?

Nothing,Pudge doesn't talk.

What happened to Stitch after he smelled his feet?

He passed out.


End file.
